


Charles Alexander Tompkins

by Taran40



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempted Murder, Character Death is not entirely true, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taran40/pseuds/Taran40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attempted murder, hexes gone wrong and an old man bring Severus Snape back to Hogwarts as a different man -a 16 year old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sight He Saw

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story that I'm posting on AO3 for the first time.
> 
> Part of the Dusk-Till-Dawn Fuh-Q Fest (First line challenge: "I caught him masturbating," Snape said. "And now I cannot stop thinking about it.") 
> 
> Thanks to Sher and Goldenpaw for all their help. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: *sigh* Not mine. Some nasty, ugly, brilliant woman by the name of J.K. Rowling owns the whole Harry Potter universe. I'm just borrowing for a while, and then I'll send it all back only slightly warped.

Charles Alexander Tompkins

 

"I caught him masturbating," Snape said. "And now I cannot stop thinking about it."

Severus whirled around to face Albus, and found the old man snickering, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. Severus gave him a deadly glare and growled.

"I knew I should never have bothered trying to talk to you about this."

"Now, now, Severus," he tried to be calming but it was difficult to do when holding back a laugh. Severus growled again and stormed out as Albus started chuckling.

Severus continued growling and grumbling, scattering terrified students, as he made his way to the sanctuary of his dungeons. He slammed and locked the door behind him and threw himself into the soft chair in front of the fire. He sneered into the flames as he recalled what had occurred three days before.

***  
The Order had received warning that there was going to be a strike on the school soon, so the teachers were taking turns patrolling the school and its grounds at night. It was Severus' turn to patrol the grounds, so he wandered stealthily through the shadows and trees near the lake. 

Severus decided to go for a quick dip in the lake. It was mid-May but the weather had been unseasonably warm. Since he hadn't had a chance to shower after finishing a few potions after supper, and with the sweat of the day still sticking to him, Severus began to strip down. He had just gotten his shirt and shoes off and was about to start on his trousers, when he heard a rustling in the bushes near by.

Slipping his shirt back on but leaving it open, Severus snuck up on the sound, a sneer on his face, expecting to find a couple making out. He burst through the bushes, taking a deep breath to start defacing the young couple, but froze the instant the view came into focus, his jaw dropping to the grass at his feet.

Laying naked on his robes, was Harry Potter. Severus' eyes were immediately drawn to the young man's hand as it pumped his hard member at a blurring speed. He admired the youthful, toned body for a moment, then he watched transfixed as the young man arched his back and brought himself to completion, his face a picture of sheer ecstasy. Potter yelled something unrecognisable as his seed shot out over his shoulder into the dewy grass.

As Potter dropped back to the grass in exhaustion, Severus slammed his mouth shut and turned his back. He blinked down at the grass several times as he heard Potter squeal and begin searching for his clothes, which Severus now saw were scattered around the tiny clearing.

"Mr. Potter," he said slowly, trying to cover his shock with anger, which was beginning to take over anyhow. "What the hell are you doing out here?"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Harry said very quietly to himself as he dressed behind the Potions Master's back.

Severus ground his teeth and attempted to calm down before speaking again. "Do you have any idea of the danger you are putting yourself in, just by being outside of the castle?"

"Do you have any idea what it's like being locked in that bloody castle all year?" Harry countered.

"If you have a death wish," Severus yelled, whirling on him, not caring if he was dressed yet or not, "I can give you a very fast poison and you can get it over with!" He was thankful that Potter was, indeed, back in his robe.

"I could say the same about YOU! You're the traitor they want dead!"

Severus just growled. He couldn't argue about that, too much. It was only a matter of time until the dark lord sent someone to kill him.

"Why don't you and Dumbledore just chain me to a bloody desk, if you're so concerned? I'd have as much of a life then, as I'm allowed to have now!"

Severus was seething with rage. "You - are - fucking - IMPOSSIBLE!!"

"So are YOU!" Harry yelled back at him before running back to the school, tears of anger trailing down his cheeks.

Severus yelled at the top of his lungs to release some of his frustrations before retrieving his cloak and running after Potter. His longer legs caught up to him just in front of the main doors. He grabbed Potter's arm at the elbow hard enough to leave a bruise, and pulled the slightly shorter man to face him.

"You listen to me, Potter," he said in a deathly quiet voice. "You are not only endangering your own life by coming out here, but mine as well and that of anyone else who has tried to protect you. I don't give a damn if Albus or anyone else believes you to be the saviour of the world. The fact is that you are an obnoxious, selfish little shit that I have sworn to protect. And I will protect you, even if it means dying in your place, but, I warn you now; if I get killed because of one of your pathetic little stunts like this, I will come back and haunt you and any family you dare have!"

Harry's eyes burned as bright as Severus'. He stared at the man's bared chest, breathing heavy with fury. 

"Just give me whatever punishment you see fit and let me go!"

"I will deal with your punishment in the morning. For now, get back to your dorm!" Severus turned him around and gave him a push towards the door.

As Severus had calmed down, the image of Harry's naked form came back to him. When he finally laid down that night, it was all he could think of. He cursed at himself as he started to become aroused by the image. After tossing and turning for an hour, he finally gave up and took a cold shower. That didn't help. He started imagining Harry swimming naked with him in the lake.

Severus growled and hit his fist against the shower wall. The pain was enough to distract him, at least momentarily. He managed to get through the rest of the night by nursing his sore fist in a bowl of ice and making a significant dent in a bottle of scotch.

In the morning, Severus summoned Harry to his office and assigned him to detention with Filch 3 nights a week until the end of term. He had to look away from the young face as he talked to him, afraid he might start blushing if he looked him in the eye. He was some what startled to notice Harry blush as his eyes kept dropping to Severus' chest, until he remembered that his shirt had been hanging open the night before. Perhaps the little brat had liked what he saw, Severus thought.

Severus had spent the next two days and nights trying to shake himself out of that fantasy. The sixteen year old had probably been repulsed, not excited by the look of Severus' scrawny chest. He knew he was in good physical shape, but nearing forty, he wasn't foolish enough to think he could compare with a teenager.

***


	2. A Midnight Snack and a Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a chance meeting, Harry learns a little more about his dark, snarly protector.

***

So, there he sat in front of the fireplace in his rooms. He desperately wished Albus had been at least a little sympathetic to his plight. He had no idea how to get the young man out of his mind.

It was nearly midnight before he stirred from his spot. His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he had skipped supper. He decided to raid the kitchen, knowing the house-elves always left a bit of food out for late eaters. He slipped on a pair of shoes and headed into the centre of the school.

Severus walked into the spacious kitchen and headed straight for the refrigerator. Taking a bottle of soda and opening it up, he began to drink as he peered in, looking for something quick and easy to eat. He poked around a bit, moving leftover bangers, cold, lumpy mashed potatoes, and wilted salad. 

He sighed and closed the door. He set his soda on a small table that had two chairs at it. He found the room to be much too warm, so he took off his robe and laid it over the back of one of the chairs. He rolled up his sleeves, brushed his shoulder length black hair back with his fingers, and turned back to the refrigerator. He bent over and peered into the back of a lower shelf.

Harry crept quietly into the kitchen, also in search of a midnight snack. He stopped and licked his lips at the sight of the tight, black clad arse sticking out of the refrigerator, not recognizing who it belonged to. When Severus stood up and turned around, wearing a triumphant smile and holding a plate with a quarter of a chocolate cake, Harry gasped and blushed right down to his toes.

Severus looked up at the sound from Harry and gasped as well, dropping the plate of cake to the floor with a crash. "Bloody hell, Potter!" he yelled, placing a hand over his racing heart and leaning back against the refrigerator door. "You really are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Sorry, sir," Harry said sheepishly. He withdrew his wand and righted the cake back onto its plate and levitated it to the table. Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed two forks out of a drawer as Harry made himself comfortable at the table in front of his cake. He dropped one with a clang in front of Harry, sat down opposite him and dug in.

"What the hell are you doing out of your dorm... again?" Severus snarled as the younger man ate a cherry off the top of the cake.

"Probably the same thing you are!" Harry snarled back at him. "I got the munchies, okay?"

Severus growled as he swiped the last cherry.

"You know, you really shouldn't be giving me shit for following your example!"

"You'd have been here even if I wasn't. Unless of course, you're following me?"

"Oh, right! Like I don't have anything better to do?"

"You mean like sneaking out to toss-off in front of the lake?"

Harry turned scarlet and bowed his head, letting his unruly black hair hide his face.

"You didn't do it again, did you?" Severus asked incredulously. He thought Harry looked more guilty than ashamed.

"Wha-" Harry's head shot up, his eyes wide with shock. "NO! I... I've never been so embarrassed in my life," he mumbled, dropping his head back down. Harry heard an odd sound and looked up. He saw, for the first time in his six years of school, Severus Snape laughing. He was surprised at how much the deep laughter relaxed him.

"YOU were embarrassed? How do you think *I* felt, finding one of my students in... such a... compromising position."

Harry smiled and then laughed as he realized that he wasn't the only one blushing. "I hadn't thought about it, but yes, I can see how it would have been just as embarrassing for you as it was for me."

Their laughs weakened to giggles, then became quiet smiles. They continued to eat the cake in a strangely comfortable silence, until Harry noticed Severus suddenly become perfectly still, his face unreadable.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hush. Listen... Do you hear that?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and concentrated on the sounds around them. He could hear a faint rustling.

"Is that... mice?" he asked cautiously.

"It's the house-elves." Harry could see Severus' eyes darken and began to worry. "They're chattering to themselves..." Severus suddenly locked his eyes with Harry's, turning paler than Harry had every seen him. "The castle's under attack."

***


	3. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate sacrifice is made.

***

Severus leaped to his feet, followed by Harry. He picked up his robe and extracted his wand, then threw it back onto the chair, and headed for the door with Harry on his heels. He suddenly turned around, causing Harry to crash into him, his hands automatically coming up to brace himself and landed on Severus' chest. They both blushed at the close proximity, hearts beating wildly, as Severus laid one hand over Harry's. Harry could see the fear come into the obsidian orbs as Severus looked down at him.

"Harry," he said, calling him by his given name for the first time, "stay by me. Don't leave my side for anything!"

All Harry could do was nod, his voice caught in his throat. His heart jumped as Severus took his hand and led him cautiously out of the kitchens. Severus led them through the dimly lit halls toward, what Harry assumed, was the Headmaster's office. Along the way, Severus stopped in front of five different portraits and whispered something Harry couldn't hear.

They paused in the shadows of a suit of Armour near the gargoyle protecting the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Harry heard Severus grumbling to himself, something about Harry always having his father's invisibility cloak except when it was really needed. Harry couldn't even argue with that.

Severus held Harry's hand tight as he leaned his head past the armour to look down the dim hall toward the gargoyle. He pulled back and leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Harry could feel the man's quickened heart beat in his hand.

"The portraits have locked down the dorms," Severus whispered. "No one can leave or enter until they release them. Unless, of course, the castle itself feels that the children are in more danger by remaining where they are, in which case it will portkey them somewhere safe."

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, 'unless the castle itself feels'?"

"Too much to explain. The teachers have been alerted, as well. They'll all try to make their way here and to the headmaster's office." He poked his head out again and saw the gargoyle silently move to the side. 

"Come on," he said, pulling Harry by his hand and racing towards the open stairway. They were only a few steps away, when a chilling voice stopped them in their tracks.

Standing at the end of the darkened hallway, was Lucius Malfoy, his wand raised high and giving off a soft glow that cascaded down his long blond hair and lighted his fair face. He smiled darkly at them. 

"Why Severus, how kind of you to bring Potter right to me. Of course, it's too late to make up now. The Master is greatly disappointed in you. Now, if you had brought Potter two months ago, like He had asked, I wouldn't have to kill you now."

Severus stood his ground, his wand raised, shielding Harry as much as he could. Trying to move the younger wizard toward the stairs, he kept his eyes locked on to Malfoy's. He was breathing hard and glaring through narrowed eyes as he let Malfoy ramble on for as long as possible. The other teachers should be arriving at any moment, he just needed to buy them time.

"It's such a shame, Severus," Malfoy continued. "I, we, offered you so much, and you just tossed it away for the son of your enemy. I thought I had taught you so much better than that." Malfoy tsked at Severus.

Malfoy suddenly hurtled a muttered curse at Severus. Harry could tell that it wasn't the killing curse, but it had been too low for him to hear. Severus pushed Harry into the stairway as the hex hit him, enveloping him in an orange glow. Harry heard Severus scream but before he could even turn around, the gargoyle jumped into the door frame and cut him off from Severus and Malfoy.

Harry pounded against the gargoyle, but it refused to budge. He cried out to Severus but got only silence in return.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and looked up. Standing partway up the spiral staircase was Albus Dumbledore, looking scared and angry at the same time.

"Professor!" he cried, wiping away the tears that had sprung into his eyes. "Pro-Professor Snape! You have to help him!"

"Harry, get up here at once!" Dumbledore yelled, gesturing for Harry to come up the stairs.

"But, sir!"

"Now, Harry! There's nothing we can do for Severus now."

Harry could feel his heart crumbling at the defeated, sad look on the old wizard's face. Harry suddenly felt very weak as Dumbledore came down the stairs and put his arm around Harry's shoulders, guiding him quickly up the stairs.

The rest of the night went by in a fog for Harry. He sat in Dumbledore's office, staring unseeing at the walls as people rushed past him in a blur. No one seemed to pay him any mind as they spoke hurriedly around and over him. His mind kept going over all the things Severus had said to him recently. Severus had said that he would die for Harry, and now he had.

Harry heard Dumbledore telling someone that the castle was now clear and safe, but to leave the students in their dorms for the time being. While everyone bustled around him, Harry managed to slip out the door and down the stairs. He stared down at the blood stain in the last spot he had seen Severus, but there was no sign of the man's body.

Harry burst into tears and started running blindly, pushing Aurors out of his way. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to go somewhere. He stopped to catch his breath and realized he was standing outside the kitchen door. He took a deep breath as he pushed open the door.

The first thing he saw was their half eaten chunk of cake, still sitting on the table where they had left it. His eyes brimmed over with tears again as he moved into the room. He saw Severus' robe on the chair where he had sat. Harry sniffled loudly as he picked up the robe and sat down. He held the soft, black fabric up to his face. 

It still smelled faintly of potions and herbs. He recognised the scent as familiar, something he had smelled nearly every day but had paid no attention to.

Harry jumped as he heard something move behind him. He turned around in the chair and spotted a house-elf watching him. She was wearing a little pink pillowcase dress and had tattered pink ribbons tied around her big ears. Her big round eyes bore into Harry.

"What is yous doing with Master Sevvie's robe? Yous shouldn't be touching it. Master Sevvie will not be please when he's returning for it," she informed Harry rather firmly.

Harry sniffled as he tried to calm himself, but before he could speak, she let out a squeak.

"What's is sir doing with Master Sevvie's chocolate cherry cake? Yous shouldn't be touching what's not yours!" She rushed to the table and picked up the plate, noticing the second fork, and eying Harry suspiciously.

"We were sharing it," Harry told her, wiping tears off his cheeks, "before... before the school was attacked."

"Master Sevvie was sharing?" she asked with a surprised smile, as though greatly pleased, but confused by the idea of Severus sharing something so precious with someone.

"Yes, we were sharing the piece of cake."

"Master Sevvie must really be liking Mr. Harry Potter, sir!" A huge grin spread across her elfin face. Harry looked at her sceptically. "Master Sevvie only sits's with important friends. Anyone else comes, he leaves, takes's cake to his cold dungeons."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. Master Sevvie isn't liking company. He sits's only with Headmaster Albus Dumbledore or Professor Miss McGonagall or werewolf Professor Remus Lupin when he is here. Master Sevvie never sits's with students. You must be important. Very important, indeed, if Master Sevvie is sharing his chocolate cherry cake."

Harry tried to make sense of what the little elf was saying. Severus only sat with Dumbledore, McGonagall or Lupin? And he never shared "his" cake with anyone? Why then did he so easily sit with Harry? They didn't even like each other.

"What do you mean, 'his' cake?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Misty is making chocolate cherry cake just for Master Sevvie, is his favourite! Master Sevvie would only take cake if its's already cut into, so Misty cuts's it up and hides pieces. Master Sevvie says its's too pretty for him to take first piece. Always likes's to think he's sharing but Misty is keeping it all for him." 

The happy little elf bustled around the room, cleaning the forks off the plate and putting a sealing spell over the remainder of the cake before returning it to the fridge. Harry was thinking about what she had said about Severus not wanting to take the first piece. It seemed odd, and yet, strangely not, that the man was that generous. Harry was beginning to realize just how little he had known about the man who had given his life to protect him.

Harry got to his shaky feet and left the kitchen, still clutching Severus' cloak. He wandered aimlessly through the halls, his mind in a haze. He never really liked the Potions teacher, but was beginning to understand him, at least a little more. 

He found himself standing once again in front of the gargoyle. Two Aurors were standing guard next to it. They gave him sympathetic looks as he stared down at the blood marring the floor and feet of the gargoyle statue.

"Harry!"

He turned and saw Hermione and Ron racing toward him. He looked back at the stain and sighed. He really didn't want to talk about what had happened. They weren't going to care that Snape was dead, that he had given his life for Harry, as he said he would. He was only the greasy git potions teacher to them.

"Harry! Oh, my God! Are you all right?" Hermione cried as she threw her arms around Harry.

"Snape's dead," he said in a quivering voice as Hermione released him.

"What?" Ron asked, shock and fear suddenly paling his face.

"He's dead. He died saving me." Harry's eyes brimmed over in tears again.

"Snape can't be dead!" Ron yelled. "He... he's your guardian! He's the one that always swoops in to save us!"

Harry looked closely at his best friend. Ron was shaking and obviously upset. 

"I didn't think it would bother you so much," Harry said softly.

Ron turned on him with a look of anger and confusion. "Harry, just because I don't like him, doesn't mean I don't respect him... or appreciate everything he's done for us."

Harry saw the tears starting in Ron's eyes and realized just how wrong he had been. Ron did care and that meant that there were probably a lot of others that cared about Severus, too. Ron was right, just because he wasn't well liked, Severus Snape was well respected.

Hermione was also crying. Harry put out his arms and the three of them hugged, letting the grief wash over them.

"Harry?" a soft voice called.

He turned and saw Dumbledore standing next to the gargoyle. The old wizard looked twice as old now as he did the day before. His eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, the twinkle long since gone from them, and his mouth was drawn down in a deep frown.

"Return to your dorm and get some sleep, Harry. I will call on you later."

Harry gave a short nod and turned to leave with his friends.

"Harry?" He turned back to Dumbledore. "It wasn't your fault. They came here for Severus, not you."

Harry just sighed and walked away, his head bowed with the weight of his sadness. It didn't matter why they had come, only that Severus had died protecting him.

He crawled onto his bed and wrapped himself in Severus' cloak. He was asleep before he could even start crying again.

***


	4. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye and learning to move forward.

~*~*~*~

Harry had sat quietly through the funeral, not shedding a tear until Dumbledore started crying as he talked about Severus' loyalty and devotion. Harry didn't hear the words, but he felt the emotions pouring off Dumbledore. Harry felt the same as when he had lost Sirius, lost and confused.

There had been no body recovered, but that wasn't too surprising. Death Eaters usually vanquished the bodies of their victims to limbo. It was an insult both to the victim, and to the family, never allowing a proper burial. So, instead of burying a coffin, Dumbledore had planted a tree near one of the dungeon entrances.

Supper that night was subdued, everyone quietly thinking about the mysterious man they had just lost. He vaguely heard Ron and Dean talking quietly next to him. They were discussing the rumours of Crabbe and Goyle's sudden departure the day before, escorted out of the school by several Aurors. Rumour was that they were the ones who had admitted the Death Eaters entrance to the school.

Harry pushed the food around his plate, not really eating any of it. Before he knew it, the house-elves were clearing the plates away and setting small silver dishes in front of everyone. Harry's breath caught in his throat when he lifted the cover off the silver dish.

On everyone's plate was a little piece of chocolate cherry cake. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he bit his lip to stave off crying. Hermione looked at him with deep concern.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Ron gave him a puzzled look as he took a bite of the rich cake.

"It..." Harry sniffled. "It was his favourite." Harry stared down at the farewell gesture from Misty, tears streaking down his cheeks. "I - I can't do this!" He yelled as he stood and ran from the room.

Hermione rose to follow but was stopped by a hand from Ron. "He has to deal with it, 'Mione. Let him go," he said kindly. He sadly pushed his cake aside as she sat back down.

Albus, too, had become teary eyed at the sight of Severus' cake. He silently thanked the little elf for her kindness, as he forced himself to eat the cake out of respect for his dear friend. He shook his head as he watched Harry leave. He had had such high hopes for the friendship that was beginning to blossom between the two men he cared so much about, and now, nothing would come of it.

He sighed tiredly and returned to his office. He sat wearily in his chair, staring at the papers on his desk. Remus Lupin had already agreed to fill in as Potions teacher until the end of the year. He had agreed with Albus' idea of wanting another Order member there for Harry's protection.

Albus turned to his fireplace as he heard a fire-call coming through. Hovering in the low flames was the face of his house manager, Paul, who was looking a bit frazzled.

"Albus, finally! I've been trying to reach you for three days!" 

"I'm sorry, Paul. Things have been a bit hectic around here recently. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you could start by telling me what to do with your young guest," the man said a bit irritably. 

"Guest? What guest?" Albus asked suspiciously, sitting up a straighter in his chair, more alert than he had been in days.

Paul raised his eyebrows in confusion. "The young man that arrived a few days ago? That portkeyed into the 'school' room?"

Albus looked at him in shock. The 'school' room was where the castle sent children in danger. There shouldn't have been anyone there, no one was missing from the castle as far as he knew. He was about to reply when Minerva walked into the room. He decided not to worry her.

"I'll be right there, Paul," he said and closed the floo, then turned to Minerva's questioning look. "I have to check on something at the manor. Please look after things here. I'll be back in the morning."

He dismissed her quickly and gathered up a few things. He fashioned a portkey out of a pen and left. He arrived in the front foyer of the old manor house of his family. Paul was standing there, waiting for him.

"Hello, Albus," Paul said with a grin as he shook Albus' hand. "It's good to actually see you again."

"Hello, Paul." Albus gave him a weak smile, then got straight to the point. "Tell me about our young guest. I hadn't realized anyone had been ported here."

"He arrived a few nights ago. He was in pretty rough shape, but the elves got him patched up. He woke up this morning for a bit, but he's got no memories at all."

They walked through the huge house, until they reached a large room in the west wing. Albus took a deep breath, not sure what to expect, and pushed open the door. 

Laying in the middle of a large, four poster bed, was a small, thin figure. He had long black hair that was fanned across the white pillow case and framed a face that was just as white. The young man had long black lashes that fluttered slightly on his cheeks and a long, hooked nose. 

Albus' heart jumped into his throat as he stumbled weakly towards the bed. He looked down at the peaceful face, memories flooding his senses. He waved his wand shakily over the boy, casting a spell so that he would remain asleep a while longer.

"Albus?" Paul inquired gently.

"I know this young man," Albus said as he took the small hand in his own, tears streaking down his cheeks. "You said he has no memories?"

"That's right. He didn't even know his own name. The elves said that was to be expected from the type of spells that had been used on him. They don't figure he'll ever recover them. It's good that you know him. You can tell him who he is." Paul gave Albus a smile, then left, sensing the man's need to be alone with the boy.

Albus admired the sleeping face. The boy looked to be about fourteen when Albus knew that he must have been more about sixteen. Severus Snape had always looked younger than his age.

As he watched the teenager sleep, Albus began formulating a plan. If he brought Severus back to Hogwarts, the Death Eaters would only try to kill him again. This younger Severus needed protecting, Albus wasn't going to lose him again. Albus began creating in his mind a new identity for him.

Albus weaved an intricate spell around the quiet form. It would alter his appearance slightly, just enough to make him less recognizable to those who would remember what Severus looked like as a child. The boy's hair lightened a little so that it looked more brown than black with reddish highlights, and his nose appeared smaller, more rounded. When he awoke, his eyes would be hazel, rather than black, as well.

Charles Alexander Tompkins would be his name from now on. He would pass off young Charles as the grandson of an old friend. He would explain to Charles, and anyone else who asked, that he had been in a terrible accident, a house fire, which had killed his parents and destroyed their home. By saying it was a fire, that would explain why there were no pictures or other pieces of history for the young man. Albus really hated lying to him, but it was for his own protection.

~*~*~*~

Harry spent the rest of the school year in a cloudy haze of discontent. He managed to put on a brave front for his friends, keeping them from worrying overly much, but at night, alone in his bed, he cried. He wrapped himself in Severus' robe, and wept for the man he never really knew, the man he had killed.

When he closed his eyes, he heard Severus' scream and saw the blood staining the floor. He started taking the Dreamless Sleep Draught Severus had taught him during a detention last term. It was easy enough for him to sneak into the potions lab every two weeks to brew it, so he didn't have to explain to anyone why he was taking it.

Three days after the incident, Harry showed up at Filch's office for his detention. Filch tried to dismiss him, saying he didn't have to stay, but Harry insisted on following Severus' orders, so Filch put Harry in an old trophy room and instructed him to clean everything. 

Three days after the incident, Harry showed up at Filch's office for his detention. Filch tried to dismiss him, saying he didn't have to stay, but Harry insisted on following Severus' orders, so Filch put Harry in an old trophy room and instructed him to clean everything.

After a while, Harry was able to submerse himself in the work. He looked at each trophy as he cleaned them. Some were as old as Dumbledore himself. In fact, Harry found one, a Quidditch award, that had been given to a sixth year, Albus Dumbledore. Harry couldn't help laughing at the image of Dumbledore on a broomstick.

Harry spent over a week in the dusty room. Eventually, he stopped bothering to read everything. He would skip over the writing just enough to see what the award was for, then polish it and set it back on it's shelf. Harry paused when he found one for a talent competition. 

It was a tall, golden statue of a man holding a microphone as though singing into it. At his feet was a woman in a flowing skirt who looked like a dancer. Harry looked back at the shelf he had taken it from and saw several of the same statues. It seemed Hogwarts had been holding talent competitions for years. Harry wondered why it had stopped.

Harry glanced at the magically flickering names and stopped as four names caught his attention. "J. Potter, S. Black, R. Lupin, and P. Pettigrew," all had second place. As he continued to stare, wondering what they had done to win, another name flashed brightly. "S. Snape" had won first place.

Severus had entered, and won, a talent competition? Harry found it very difficult to imagine the intensely private man getting on a stage. His curiosity was peaked. He would have to talk to Professor Lupin and find out what that was all about.

Harry finished cleaning the statue and set it gingerly back on the shelf. He put his cleaning supplies away and headed to the eastern tower where Lupin had taken up residence. He knocked softly and waited, greeting his favourite teacher with a weak smile when the door opened.

"Harry!" Remus called happily. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

"Well," he hesitated, "I wanted to ask you about something..."

"Of course. Come in." 

Remus directed Harry to sit on the sofa while he gathered up tea and biscuits before sitting next to him. When he sat, Harry explained to him about finding the talent competition awards, which made Remus burst out in laughter.

"I remember that! That was in sixth year. The school had been holding that every year for a long time. Merlin, that was fun!" Remus continued to laugh as he recalled the show.

"What did you guys do for it?"

"We did a Muggle style magic show!" Harry had to chuckle at that. Most of the students would never have seen a Muggle magic show and wouldn't know what to think of it.

"It was so funny, Harry! It was a total disaster, but the audience loved it! We had to saw Peter in half because we couldn't get a girl to volunteer. Peter was so pissed off when Sirius and James told him he had to wear a dress, but he did it! Of course, that trick didn't go off right either. It took Flitwick and Pomfrey two weeks to put him back together. 

"The rabbit Sirius was using to pull out of his hat was conjured from one of his old smelly socks, and just when he went to pull it out, it changed back! He was left holding a really stinky grey sock instead of a rabbit."

By now, both men were laughing hard enough to have tears streaking down their cheeks. Remus from the memory of it, and Harry from the mental picture of it.

"Then the deck of cards I was using, which James had transfigured from his owl, turned back into the owl just as I was about to dazzle the audience! The whole thing was ridiculous, but they loved it. Everyone thought we had done it on purpose as a farce. We got second place!"

It took a few minutes for Harry to regain his composure, before he could ask about Severus. He sniffled and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Sev... Snape won first place?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Gods, Severus..." Remus' face fell and his eyes became distant as he recalled his schoolmate. "He sang. He had the most beautiful voice. He could have charmed even a bogart into a box with that voice."

Harry felt a wave of guilt and despair wash over him, but pushed it down.

"What did he sing?"

"Unchained Melody," Remus said softly, his eyes focused on the old memory. "He was incredible, Harry. I'd never seen him so relaxed, so at home anywhere... If only things could have been different for him..."

Harry sat quietly, allowing Remus his memories. There was so much more he wanted to ask, but the look of sadness on Remus' face, stilled his tongue. Remus had lost so many friends, and was beginning to look lost himself. After a few minutes of silence, Harry excused himself and returned to his dorm. 

Sitting on his bed, Harry pulled Severus' robe from under his pillow and wrapped it around his shoulders. His heart felt heavy as he closed his eyes, imagining Severus standing on a stage, his face calm and relaxed as his voice twinned with the music. Harry could almost hear him singing as he fell asleep.


	5. Charles Alexander Tompkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new addition to Gryffindor intrigues Harry.

Harry managed to get through his exams relatively unscathed. His marks weren't as high as they should have been, but it was enough to pass. He knew Ron and Hermione worried about him, but they had, thankfully, stopped trying to make him talk. He appreciated their concern, and was at least somewhat comforted to know he wasn't the only one who had cared about the stern man, but his guilt was something he had to deal with on his own.

He spent the summer with the Dursleys, as he had every year. He stayed in his room, only coming out when told to do chores or whatever. He celebrated his 17th birthday with a few cards and gifts from friends, Hedwig at his side. By the end of summer, he had nearly put thoughts of Severus completely out of his mind. He was able to get through a day without crying and only thinking about him a few times. The guilt in his heart had finally abated to a tolerable level.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione on the Hogwarts Express feeling relieved to be going home again. The two months with the Dursleys had felt excessively long and lonely. He felt a rush of freedom as he hugged his friends close. He let all the hopeless despair wash away as he laughed with them about all the things they had done over the summer break.

He took a deep breath as they entered the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. It was not going to be easy, looking up at the head table and not seeing Severus Snape sneering at him. Harry and his friends settled into their usual seats at the front of the Gryffindor table and waited for the feast to begin.

He smiled weakly when he saw Remus Lupin waving at him from Severus' seat at the head table. Remus had filled in quite well for the Potions Master after the accident. Harry was glad to have him back.

Everyone settled quietly into their seats as the Headmaster rose and gave his usual welcoming speech. McGonagall came in leading the nervous new first years. One by one, they sat on the stool and were sorted. This year, there was only three sorted into Slytherin. The rest were placed in the other three houses. 

When they were all sitting at their new houses, McGonagall brought out someone else. The boy looked to Harry to be about 14 years old. He had short, wild reddish brown hair, scared looking hazel eyes, and was very skinny. He reminded Harry of himself from several years ago. The boy also seemed vaguely familiar, though Harry could place him.

"Students," McGonagall said loudly to regain the lost attention of the students. "We also have joining us this year, an older student. This is Charles Alexander Tompkins. He will be joining the seventh years."

Harry looked surprised. Charles didn't look nearly old enough to be in seventh year.

"He will be sorted like everyone else." 

McGonagall directed Charles to sit on the stool the first years had used, and placed the sorting hat on his head. It seemed a very long time before the Hat spoke out loud, all the while, Charles was looking very nervous and confused.

"Gryffindor," the Hat finally declared. Charles got off the stool and gently placed the Hat on top of it. He looked at Dumbledore, who smiled and nodded at him, then made his way to the Gryffindor table. He was about to step past Harry and Ron, when Ron put out his hand to stop him.

"You can sit with us," Ron said politely and moved over to make room between him and Harry.

"Thanks," Charles said as he sat on the bench.

"I'm Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Ron proceeded to introduce him to all the seventh years around them. Charles nodded to each in turn, smiling sheepishly as they all smiled and waved at him.

"So, where are you from?" Hermione asked when the introductions were over, and the food was served. 

Charles fidgeted and looked as nervous as he had been sitting under the Hat. 

"From a small town in the north west called Hawkshead."

Harry was surprised at how deep and strong Charles' voice was. He sounded much older than he appeared. 

"Oh, I've heard of that. It's in the Lake District, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's in the Lake District."

"It must be beautiful there."

"I guess," Charles said, staring down at his plate sadly. 

"What school did you go to before?" Ron asked.

"I didn't go to a school. I had a tutor."

"A tutor? Why?" Ron thought that very strange. Not many wizards were taught by private tutors.

"That's just what my parents decided, I guess." Charles looked somewhat embarrassed.

"So, what made them decide to send you to a school this year?"

Charles set his fork down and twisted his hands in his lap. Harry thought the boy was going to cry. He looked so young and alone.

"They didn't. My guardian brought me here," he said quietly.

"Your guardian?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"Ron," Harry interrupted. He suddenly understood why Charles looked so sad. Harry was sure that his parents must have died recently.

"My parents died a few months ago," Charles said softly, confirming Harry's thoughts.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ron said sincerely. As everyone at the table voiced their condolences, Harry remained quiet. He wasn't sure Charles was really ready to hear all that. He would talk to the boy in private later about it.

"Well, I'm sure you'll like Hogwarts. It can be a lot of fun, and the classes are great," Hermione said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"The only thing great about the classes," Seamus said from down the table, "is that Snape won't be teaching!" He laughed along with Dean while the rest of the table glared at him.

"Seamus Finnegan, that was a terrible thing to say," Ron growled. Harry was still surprised by Ron's reaction. He had never stood up for Severus before, and had usually been the one griping about him the most. Since his death, however, Ron was becoming his greatest supporter.

"Oh, come on Ron! Everyone hated him."

"Not everyone! There's a huge difference between simply not liking someone, and hating them."

"He was a horrid teacher, though!" Seamus whined.

"He was not," Neville said shyly, staring at his plate. "He taught me how to brew a healing salve, and if he could teach me, he could teach anyone." There were snickers and nods of agreement from the entire table.

Hermione leaned across the table to talk directly to Charles. "Professor Snape was a tough man, but he really was a good teacher. He loved potions and it showed." She smiled sadly. "He died several months ago."

Harry swallowed hard and tried to wrestle down his guilt and sorrow again. It was good to hear people talk about Severus, and hearing Ron stand up for him, made Harry feel a little better, but being reminded of his death, still hurt.

"So, how old are you Charlie?" Dean asked.

"I'm sixteen."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" Charles said defensively.

"Well, you look fourteen," Seamus said coldly. He was still mad at Ron for disagreeing with him about Snape. Harry gave him a glare that would have rivalled Severus'.

"I just turned sixteen. All the men in my family have looked young for their age. It's just a family trait."

"If you're only sixteen, how come you're in seventh year? Shouldn't that put you in sixth?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Professor McGonagall tested me over the summer and said I belong in seventh year. She said I'm even passed that in some classes but should take them anyhow."

"Do you mind if we call you Charlie? I have a brother named Charlie so it'd be kinda tough getting used to calling you Charles," Ron said with a big grin. 

"That's alright. I don't mind being called Charlie." He smiled back at Ron, and Harry soon found himself smiling, as well. Charlie seemed like he was going to fit in just fine with the older Gryffindors.

As they continued talking throughout the feast, Harry found himself paying more and more attention to Charlie. He was quiet and shy, but had a beautiful smile when you could get it out of him. He didn't seem to smile easily, but when he did, it lit up the whole table. Harry found him to be very charming and vaguely familiar, almost like they had met in a dream or something.

Harry couldn't help admiring the younger boy's appearance as they talked. His eyes were bright brown and green, fanned by long black lashes, his nose was big, but had a cute roundness to it, his lips were thin and delicate and bright pink compared to his fair complexion. His hair shone under the glow from the hundreds of candles floating overhead, streaks of red highlights glittering in with the brown. Charlie was slim, like himself, but not sickly thin like Severus had been.

Harry caught himself staring and blushed. He was already liking this young man sitting next to him, but didn't know if Charlie even liked boys in that way. Harry had known since the beginning of his sixth year that he preferred boys. He had even had a mild crush on Severus for about a month. He found the dark, mysterious potions teacher very sexy, but quickly got over it after working with the man privately again. Harry's attentions had turned towards boys his own age after that.

He had come out to Ron and Hermione early, knowing they'd find out eventually anyhow. They had been very supportive and Ron had even admitted to being bisexual. After finding that out, Harry didn't feel so different from everyone else for being gay. Harry had been with a few guys, but hadn't had anything serious, yet. He wasn't sure he wanted a serious relationship with anyone. He was too worried about them getting hurt just for associating with him.

As the feast came to a close, Ron offered to show Charlie around the school before returning to the dorm. Harry got up with them, but instead of following, he approached the head table. There was something he wanted to talk to the Headmaster about. Dumbledore gave him a bright smile.

"Hello, Harry. Welcome back," he said with his blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello, Headmaster." Harry smiled back at him, but with less enthusiasm. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something? It doesn't have to be right away, but soon."

"Certainly, my boy. I have some time now, if you'd like." Harry nodded and the old wizard led the way to his office. Once there, Dumbledore offered him tea, which Harry quickly declined. He was still full from the Welcoming Feast.

"Sir," Harry said, getting straight to the point before the old man could distract him. "When I was cleaning the trophy room last year, I came across several talent show trophies."

"Ah, yes! I remember those!" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with the memory. "They were a lot of fun."

"Why did Hogwarts stop having them?"

"Well, the students just seemed to lose interest in it. No one wanted the job of organizing it. It's really too bad, too. It was great for morale and inter-house relations." Dumbledore was smiling knowingly as he watched Harry.

"So... If there was enough interest and someone to organize it, we'd be allowed?" Harry asked hopefully, even though he already knew the answer.

"Not only allowed, but encouraged!"

"Fantastic! I'll get started right away!" Harry said with a whoop of joy. Harry jumped up and gave a startled Dumbledore a hug. He ran from the office tower and back to the dorm to start planning.

Harry was sitting in the common room when his friends returned. He was still smiling happily, which confused Ron and Hermione a little.

"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked cautiously. Harry hadn't been so enthused about anything since Snape had died.

"Guess what?!" he said, bouncing in his chair. "We're having a talent show this year!" He whooped again as Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion.

"We're what?" Dean asked as he entered the room.

"We're having a talent show!" Harry was positively jubilant as he hurriedly explained about the trophies he had found. He told them what Professor Lupin had told him as they all settled down around him to listen to his ideas. Even Charlie sat on the floor in front of him with his head cocked to the side, listening intently.

"But, what kind of talents would we do?" Neville asked nervously.

"Anything! They used to sing, dance, do Muggle style magic shows, whatever!"

"But, the only talent I have is for growing plants," Neville whined. 

"So, do that!" Seamus told him. "Grow a row of plants or flowers in mid air over the audience." Everyone laughed, even Neville.

"I'm going to post a sign-up sheet tomorrow and ask for volunteers to help organize it. We should let people from the other houses in on it." Harry was getting more and more excited about the possibilities.

"Everyone, but Slytherin!" Ron made a disgusted face.

"Everyone, INCLUDING Slytherin!" Hermione said angrily. "Just because we don't like them much, doesn't mean we exclude them in everything. Besides, some of them might have very good ideas for it." Ron grumbled but didn't say any more.

"I'd like to help," Charlie said very softly. Harry smiled happily at him and nodded.

"I'd like to help, too, but I really haven't the time." Hermione gave Harry an apologetic look.

"That's all right, 'Mione. I'm sure we'll get lots of volunteers once the sign-up sheet is posted."

They continued talking a while longer with Ron and Neville also agreeing to help on the organizing committee. They wrapped things up for the night after Harry finished setting up the sign-up sheet and headed for their rooms. Charlie followed quietly behind Harry up the stairs. When they entered the floor with Harry's usual bed, he noticed a new bed was set up directly across from his. 

"I guess that's for you, Charlie," he said as he pointed out the new bed. 

Like Harry's, it was near the wall with a small window that looked out over the grounds where Hagrid's hut was situated and the Forbidden Forest beyond that. There were curtains that could be closed for privacy at night and a large dresser. Charlie's clothes would have been put away already by the house-elves, just like the rest of the boys' belongings. At the foot of the bed sat Charlie's trunk.

Charlie sat on his bed and waved the curtains closed without a thought. He didn't notice the shocked look from Harry when he did it. Albus had explained to him that he was very advanced in his magic because his tutor had been so good. Charlie didn't even notice most of the magical stuff he did. Wandless magic was relatively basic and easy for him, even though for most wizards it took a lot of concentration. Charlie was becoming so used to just doing things, that he often didn't notice how difficult it should be for someone his age.

He undressed slowly, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of his new housemates. They seemed kind and friendly. They had made him feel very welcome, but he still had a sense of unrest. Like they were familiar, yet, not. He seemed to have an itch in the back of his mind, but couldn't fathom the cause for it. He still felt uncomfortable about his lost memories, like there was something very important that he needed to remember, but couldn't.

Charlie yawned and stretched as he laid down on the soft bed. It was smaller than the one he'd had over the summer at Albus' home, but it was just as comfortable. He pulled the blanket up to his chin and cleared his mind the way Albus had taught him so that he could fall asleep. 

For the first few weeks after his accident, Charlie had had a very hard time getting to sleep. His mind just never seemed to shut down. Albus had helped, though, teaching him different mind relaxing techniques. It didn't always work, but usually. It worked well this time, as it only took Charlie a few minutes to fall into a deep sleep.

~*~

He was dreaming again. It was the same dream that he'd had since waking at Albus' house. He was standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees and water. He was bare foot and the cool grass tickled his toes. He wore a white button down shirt that was open and fluttering in the light breeze. It was night, the sky was clear and the stars sparkled brightly.

He heard a noise to his left and turned to look. Someone was laying on a bed of black and green felt. The person, a boy around his age, was naked and pleasuring himself. Charlie watched in fascination as the boy grunted and gasped in ecstasy. Just like every other time, he woke up just as the boy's face was becoming clear. He never saw who it was.

~*~


	6. Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shocking revelations during auditions.

~*~

Two weeks later, Charlie found himself standing just off the little stage that had been set up in the Great Hall. He was twisting his hands nervously as he waited his turn to audition. He had practiced the song over and over in private, not quite willing to let anyone hear him yet, but he still didn't think he was ready to perform in front of an audience.

Ron slapped him on the back as he took to the stage along side Draco Malfoy. Everyone was still shocked that those two had agreed to work together. It had just so happened that they had the same idea for the show but neither had a partner. Dean Thomas had suggested that, since they already had so much practice hexing each other, they might as well do it for show.

"Stop worrying! You'll be fine!" Harry said as he stepped up to the shorter boy, flashing a bright smile.

Charlie tried to return the smile, but was just too nervous. The idea of having so many people watching him, made him want to run and hide. He was beginning to feel nauseous and light-headed, as well.

"Just relax." Harry put his hands on Charlie's shoulders and was surprised at just how tense he was. He started to gently massage the boy's shoulders, whispering encouragingly in his ear. "Everything will be okay. If you're scared, just close your eyes and pretend you're singing in the shower."

Charlie smiled at that. He had practiced alone in the shower many times over the last two weeks. The acoustics were great in the shower stall. He gave a long sigh and leaned into Harry's touch. He still didn't understand why he felt so comfortable around the young wizard, but he was. Harry always seemed to put him at ease, almost like a child's security blanket.

Harry gave Charlie's shoulders a final, encouraging squeeze before turning him toward the stage.

"Now, go get'em, tiger!" Harry said. 

Charlie gave him an odd look. Harry winked and smiled. Charlie finally smiled, blushed, and giggled as he shook his head. He stepped up to the stage entrance and watched Professor Lupin pick up Malfoy from the floor. It appeared that he had unsuccessfully dodged a hex from his partner and had to go to the hospital wing.

"Go ahead, Charlie. I'll see your act at the show anyhow," Lupin said with a smile. He had been asked to help out at the auditions and would be a judge for the show as well. Charlie gave him a slight nod, appreciating the vote of confidence. He peaked out at the audience and sighed nervously. McGonagall, who was also judging the audition with Flitwick, Hooch, Spout, and Sinistra, called him forward.

Charlie swallowed hard, then cleared his throat. He nodded at Harry to start the music for him. He was as ready as he would ever be. He closed his eyes and let the opening music wrap around him like a warm blanket. He could almost remember a love of music from before. Standing on this stage almost felt familiar. He kept his eyes closed as he sang, letting his voice carry throughout the Great Hall, stopping everyone from what they were doing.

~*~  
I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, Madly, Deeply do

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Cuz I'm counting on new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
~*~

As the song finished, Charlie opened his eyes to find McGonagall giving him an odd look, her eyes filled with tears. He watched her run from the room as she broke into heavy sobs. He knew it was a sweet song, but didn’t expect it to affect anyone like that. He looked around and saw Harry staring at him, also with tears in his eyes, but a smile on his lips.

“That… was… brilliant,” Harry said slowly as everyone started clapping and cheering. Charlie relaxed again and smiled. He was worried by everyone’s silence that he had, as Dean would say, bombed. He stepped off the stage and allowed Harry to hug him.


	7. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall confronts Dumbledore and Charlie is confused by a reoccurring dream.

~*~

Minerva McGonagall stormed into Albus’ office, demanding answers. She had known Severus Snape well enough and long enough to recognise his voice anywhere. She had heard the man sing in a talent show, and had heard him on numerous occasions as he brewed his beloved potions.

“How could you not tell me?!” she yelled angrily.

“Now, Minerva, calm down and tell me what happened,” Albus said soothingly, though he was pretty certain he knew what was going on.

“I don’t want to calm down! Why the hell didn’t you tell me he was alive?!”

Albus sighed as he said, “It wasn’t safe, Minerva. You know how his life is in danger.”

“I loved that boy just as much as you did. I deserved to know he wasn’t dead!” Minerva slammed her hands down on the headmaster’s desk, making it rattle and shake violently as much as she herself was.

“I know, I’m sorry, Minerva.”

“Speaking of boys, how did this happen? What did you do to him?” Her anger was no less abated, though her voice had dropped to a conversational tone.

“I didn’t cause this. He was a boy when he arrived at the school room at the house. He has no memories of his past at all.” Albus ran a hand down his beard tiredly. “I had to protect him, Minerva. We lost him once to the Death Eaters, I won’t lose him again!”

“You should have told me, Albus,” she said sadly as she turned and left. She understood his motives, but was hurt by the fact that he hadn’t trusted her enough to tell her. She had loved Severus dearly, though she never let it show. She had seen him at his worst, but had also seen him at his best. She would do everything in her power to make certain that Charlie got the happy life Severus had deserved.

~*~

The weeks flew by for Charlie. He had finally settled on a song for the talent show, but refused to tell anyone other than Dean Thomas what it was. He had told Dean so that the older boy could prepare the music for it, but swore him to secrecy. Even when Harry and Ron got down on their knees and begged, Charlie refused to tell. 

Ron and Draco continued to work together on their hexes and timing. Charlie still caught Draco staring oddly at him, but was becoming less uncomfortable with it. Draco hadn’t done or said anything rude or hurtful to him, which seemed to surprise everyone, so Charlie let it be.

Charlie and Harry’s friendship had continued to grow, keeping them close to each other nearly all the time. They would talk for hours about nearly everything. Harry had told him about growing up with his Muggle relatives and finding out about becoming a wizard. Charlie asked lots of questions, but never offered up any information about his own past. He still hadn’t told Harry he had no memory of his past, he just always found a way to avoid talking about it.

The dreams continued nearly every night. It was always the same, though the music in the back ground changed frequently, depending on what song he had listened to last. Truly, Madly, Deeply and the one for the talent show were the main headlines, though. On the rare nights he didn’t dream about the boy in the grass, Charlie had haunting dreams of things he couldn’t remember. He would wake feeling frightened, even terrified at times, but could never recall the images that had upset him so much.

It was nearly Christmas already. The next morning Charlie would be going with Harry to Hogsmeade to shop for Christmas presents. He was dreading it as he prepared for bed. Harry was bound to notice that Charlie wasn’t buying anything for family members, only their friends and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

Dumbledore had continued to act as his guardian and friend, and McGonagall had also assumed the role. She had taken him aside one day and told him that if he ever wanted to talk about all the things he couldn’t remember, she would always be there for him. It had meant a lot to him and he had even taken up her offer several times. It was good to have someone he could talk to about that without having to burden his friends.

Charlie tried to set the thoughts aside as he relaxed his mind. It took some time before he was able to fall into a restless sleep. It was only moments after that, that he began tossing and turning in his bed to unknown images. He thrashed about, knocking his lamp off the bedside table, but still didn’t wake up. The nightmare had a tight grip on him.

Harry woke suddenly to the sound of breaking glass. He heard a few moans, but no one else seemed to have awoke. He looked across at Charlie’s bed and could faintly hear the boy tossing around. He had found Charlie did that every so often, but didn’t know what to do to help. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard Charlie call out as though in pain. He quickly tossed off his blanket and went to the boy’s side, not realizing at first that he still had Severus’ robe wrapped around his shoulders.

Harry pulled back the bed curtain and peered down at Charlie. Charlie’s face was flushed and sweaty and his eyes were squeezed tight. Harry reached out and gently touched Charlie’s cheek. Charlie was instantly awake, sitting up and breathing hard.

“It’s ok,” Harry whispered. “It was only a dream.” 

Charlie stared wide-eyed at him for a moment before recognition set in. He dropped his head into his hands and began sobbing quietly. Harry sat on the bed beside him and took the younger boy into his arms. He pulled Severus’ robe from his shoulders and wrapped it around them both, rocking Charlie gently and cooing softly in his ear.

When Charlie stopped shuddering, Harry spoke very quietly. “Do you want to talk about your dream?”

“I don’t remember it, it’s all things I don’t remember,” Charlie said with a hitch in his voice.

“Dreams can fade quickly,” Harry reassured him. “But they can leave you feeling scared and alone.”

“It’s not just the dream,” Charlie sobbed, pressing his face into Harry’s chest. “I don’t remember anything. Not my parents, not my tutor, nothing.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked. He was just now realizing that he really knew nothing about this boy he cared so much about.

“The accident that killed my parents, also took my memories. I don’t remember anything from before the summer.” Charlie sighed heavily and clung to Harry, scared to let go, lest he disappear like the dream.

“Oh, Charlie! I’m so sorry!” Harry tightened his hold on the boy and kissed the top of his head lightly. It was no wonder Charlie seemed so lonely sometimes. He not only didn’t have a family anymore, but he couldn’t remember the one he had before. Harry rocked him and held him to his chest until he realized Charlie had fallen asleep in his arms. Harry pulled Severus’ robe tighter and rested against the headboard. He let Charlie sleep while his mind wandered. He knew he wouldn’t get any more sleep that night.

~*~


	8. Wandless Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't stop making comparisons between Charlie and Snape.

~*~

Charlie woke up the next morning, still wrapped in Harry’s arms, the black robe around them warmly. He yawned as he sat up, pulling out of Harry’s embrace. He gave Harry a sheepish look and blushed lightly. 

“Thank you, Harry,” he said softly, not wanting to wake the other boys.

“You’re very welcome, Charlie.” Harry smiled brightly. He had managed to fall back to sleep with Charlie curled against his chest. He felt more refreshed and awake now, than he had in many months. He hadn’t dreamed at all that night.

Charlie rubbed his eyes before glancing around. “Where’s my lamp?” he asked curiously.

“You knocked it off the table last night,” Harry informed him. He jumped when Charlie leaned over his waist to look for the lamp on the floor. He felt his heart speed up with the weight of Charlie’s body pressing against his crotch. It took a moment for Charlie’s voice to reach his ears.

“Repairo.” 

Harry happened to glance at the night-table beside the bed and saw Charlie’s wand still laying there from the night before. His excitement quickly dwindled as Charlie set the repaired lamp back on the table.

“How the hell did you do that?” he asked almost angrily.

“What?” Charlie jumped back as though slapped.

“Wandless magic. Flitwick says it’s very hard and he only knows of two wizards at Hogwarts who were capable of it. Dumbledore and Snape.” Harry glared at Charlie. He didn’t know why he was so angry about it, it was silly really. He just felt like Charlie was hiding something from him.

“I don’t know. I don’t even think about it, I just do it.” Charlie looked stricken, his head bowed, staring at his hands in his lap. Harry suddenly felt awful for his reaction. He believed Charlie when he said he had no memory of his past, so how would he know how he was able to do it?

“Dumbledore said my tutor must have been very good for me to be so advanced in my classes. Maybe he taught me,” Charlie said in a small voice.

“Maybe…” Harry said thoughtfully. Something still didn’t seem right, but Harry didn’t know what it was. Charlie couldn’t be hiding anything if he had no memories. “Anyhow, it’s cool,” he said with a small smile. “I’m sorry for sounding angry.”

Charlie looked up at him with sad eyes. When he saw Harry smiling at him, though, his lips curled up, too.

“Well, come on! We’ve got lots of shopping to do today!” Harry grinned broadly as he jumped off the bed and headed to his own to get ready.

Charlie watched curiously as Harry neatly folded the worn black robe and tucked it under his pillow. He would have to remember to ask Harry about it later. He hopped off the bed and got dressed quickly.

~*~

Charlie spent a happy Christmas at Hogwarts. Harry stayed as usual, and Ron and Hermione had stayed this year, as well. The four of them spent most of their time outside, having snowball fights, skating across the frozen edges of the lake, and having tea with Hagrid. They exchanged their gifts in the common room Christmas morning before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Charlie was sure that even if he had all his memories, he would never have had a better Christmas than this one. He cherished all the gifts he received from his friends, but mostly, he just loved that he could be with them all. He was especially grateful to Harry, who had kept him company during the night several times over the past few weeks. 

The nightmares had started coming more frequently and the boy in the grass now only visited him once in a while. He longed for those dreams, not only because there was no fear in them, but also because he had come to realize that the boy in the dream was special to him, familiar and comforting.

As Valentine’s Day approached, Charlie was becoming more and more nervous. He would hum as he studied, making it hard for everyone else to concentrate, then would stop suddenly and sigh. Harry tried to comfort him, but the boy just continued to fret.

On the first of February, Charlie was sitting on the floor in front of the fire in the common room. His transfiguration text sat open in his lap, but he stared unseeing into the flickering flames. Harry sat on the floor next to him and just watched him for a moment. 

He liked watching Charlie, he had discovered. Charlie really wasn’t a very emotional person when there were others around, but if you looked close enough, you could see everything pass over the boy’s hazel eyes. Harry also liked how the fire light picked up the red in his hair.

“Charlie, what’s wrong?” Harry asked quietly so as not to be heard by everyone in the room.

“What?” Charlie jumped. “Oh, nothing. Why?”

“Because you’ve been a nervous wreck for days!” he said with concern. “Is it just because of the talent show?”

“I really don’t think I can do it, Harry,” Charlie whispered. “All those people staring at me…”

“Well, maybe you should practice performing in front of an audience?” Harry almost regretted making the suggestion as Charlie’s eyes bulged out in fear. 

“No way!” Charlie shouted.

“What? What’s wrong?” Ron asked worriedly. All heads turned to look at Charlie and Harry.

“Nothing. I only suggested maybe Charlie should practice singing in front of an audience.” Harry knew he shouldn’t have said anything. Everyone would start demanding Charlie sing for them, but maybe it really was what he needed to get over his stage fright.

“You just want to know what song he’s going to sing!” Dean teased from behind the piano that had been set up for him to practice on. Everyone started to snicker.

“He doesn’t have to sing THAT song!” Harry yelled at Dean with a laugh. “He can sing whatever he wants. He just needs the practice performing in front of people.” Sure enough, everyone, including Hermione, started begging Charlie to sing. Charlie gave him a glare that reminded Harry enough of Snape to startle him.

“Never mind,” Harry said as he shook off the image of Severus giving him that same glare a thousand times over. “If he really doesn’t want to do it, he doesn’t have to.”

“Come on, Charlie! Just do your warm-up song. You’re very good at that,” Dean encouraged him.

Harry could see the uncertainty warring in Charlie’s eyes. He gave him a ‘puppy-dog eyes’ look and batted his lashes sweetly. Charlie groaned and playfully put his hand over Harry’s face and rolled him over. Harry laughed triumphantly as Charlie stood up and moved over to the piano. He whispered something to Dean, who smiled and nodded.

Charlie leaned back against the piano with his eyes closed, as Dean started a familiar tune. Harry stared in wonder as Charlie’s voice smoothly caressed one of Harry’s favourite songs, ‘Imagine” by John Lennon. The room fell into awed silence, staring and gapping at the sensuousness Charlie put forth.

“Wow!” Harry said after the song had ended and the applause died down. “You’re going to win for sure, Charlie!”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me know ahead of time that I’m going to lose, Charlie!” Ron said laughing.

“Oh, please. It’s not THAT good. Besides, that’s not even the song I’m doing for the show, anyhow.” Charlie was blushing profusely from all the compliments and attention. 

“Well, it ought to be!” Hermione said, excitedly. “That was beautiful, Charlie! You’re wonderful!”

“Thank you,” he said shyly. 

After several minutes of begging and pleading from nearly the entire Gryffindor house, Charlie finally agreed to sing another song. He swore it was the last one, as it was getting late and he was tired. This time he sang Amazing Grace, which was again, flawless. Harry truly believed Charlie was born to sing. He had an amazing voice. It was a trait that reminded Harry greatly of Snape, though he tried to ignore it. Harry was beginning to irritate himself with how much he seemed to compare Charlie to Snape. There was no reason for it. The two men couldn’t have been more different in personality.

Harry gave Charlie a bright smile as they got ready for bed that night. He could tell that by the end of Amazing Grace, Charlie had completely relaxed and wasn’t so nervous. He was sure that Charlie would be able to perform at the talent show without problems now.

Charlie crawled into bed feeling happier than he had been in weeks. Harry’s encouragement and smiles made him feel important, almost loved even. He fell asleep with his mind at peace and a smile on his lips.


	9. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Charlie get closer.

~*~

Charlie found himself standing barefoot in cool damn grass. His shirt was on the ground next to him. He picked it up as he heard a rustling sound in the bushes near him. Slipping his shirt back on over arms much longer than his own, leaving it open, Charlie snuck up on the sound, a sneer on his face, expecting to find a couple making out. He burst through the bushes, taking a deep breath to start defacing the young couple, but froze the instant the view came into focus, his jaw dropping to the grass at his feet.

Laying naked on his robes, was Harry Potter. Charlie’s eyes were immediately drawn to the young man's hand as it pumped his hard member at a blurring speed. He admired the youthful, toned body for a moment, then he watched transfixed as the young man arched his back and brought himself to completion, his face a picture of sheer ecstasy. Potter yelled something unrecognisable as his seed shot out over his shoulder into the dewy grass.

~*~

Charlie woke with a start. It was the first time he had seen the face of the boy in the dream and was shocked to see it was Harry. It was also strange the way he had seen himself in the dream. He knew it was himself, only different. He sat on the bed with his knees pulled tightly to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and began slowly rocking himself.

The dream, while very much the same as it had been for over half a year, was so different this time, that it scared him. It hadn’t seemed like a dream at all, but a memory. Only it couldn’t be. He had never met Harry Potter before starting school here in the fall. The ‘him’ in the dream/memory had been older this time, too. A lot older judging by the man’s long arms and broad, well developed chest that he had glimpsed as he had put the shirt on. That didn’t make any sense. 

Harry stirred in his bed, catching Charlie’s attention. The curtains were drawn, but Charlie could imagine seeing Harry sleep. His dark hair fanned out over the pillow, highlighting his soft face. His blanket and the worn black robe laying crookedly across his body, exposing part of his well formed chest through his open shirt. In his mind, Charlie saw Harry’s naked body and shuddered with pleasure.

Charlie sighed happily and rested his head on his knees, staring at Harry’s bed, the dream nearly forgotten. He liked Harry a lot, maybe even loved him. Their friendship had come to mean so much to him. The nights when Harry held him, whispering and rocking him, made Charlie feel warm and safe in a way that Charlie knew he had never been before.

Closing his eyes, Charlie replayed the part of the dream where Harry arched up and released his passion. He imagined himself sitting in the grass beside him and leaning in to kiss the sweet red lips. He reached out and touched Harry’s heaving chest, rubbing light circles as the other boy calmed down. He licked his lips as he thought about Harry’s hand grabbing the back of his neck to hold him in the passionate kiss. He could almost feel Harry’s tongue dancing with his own.

“Charlie?”

Charlie jumped and blushed as he found Harry standing next to his bed. He hadn’t even heard Harry get up as he usually did. Harry was looking at him through bleary eyes, his glasses still on his night table. Charlie licked his lips and stared at Harry’s smooth chest through the shirt that hung open, just like in his imagination.

“Are you ok? Another bad dream?” Harry asked with concern.

“Not ‘bad’,” Charlie said shyly, turning away from Harry, “just odd.”

“Oh. Do you want me to stay?”

Charlie blushed further and had to stifle a giggle. He didn’t answer Harry directly, but shifted over to make room on the bed. When he looked back at Harry, he was captivated by Harry’s warm smile. The dream was starting to fade as Harry wrapped the robe and his arms around him.

Charlie stared into Harry’s eyes as he slowly reached out a shaking hand to caress Harry’s cheek. Harry closed his eyes as Charlie’s finger tips made light contact with his cool skin. Charlie could feel Harry’s hand on his side, holding him securely and urging him closer. He could almost feel Harry’s skin warming under his hand. His heart began to pound wildly as he leaned closer to Harry, their faces only inches apart.

Breathing deeply, Charlie could smell the faint aroma of soap and shampoo coming off Harry’s body. Harry leaned in and captured his lips suddenly, making him gasp. Harry instantly took the opportunity to push his tongue into Charlie’s mouth. Charlie groaned at the contact and ran his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry tasted of mouthwash and peppermint. His tongue was warm and soft, and rough and wet all at the same time.

Harry’s hands pulled Charlie tighter against him, till their chests were pressed together and Charlie could feel their hearts beating as one. He whimpered as Harry’s hands began exploring his back and tangling in his hair. He whimpered even more when Harry suddenly pulled away, giving them both a chance to breath.

“Charles Alexander Tompkins,” Harry whispered breathlessly, their foreheads pressed together, “I am falling in love with you.”

“Really?” Charlie asked in surprise and wonder.

“I don’t care who you might have been before, this is the man I love now.” Harry took Charlie’s face in his hands as he spoke, his emerald eyes shining in the dim light from the window.

“Oh, Harry,” Charlie’s voice hitched, tears gleaming in his own eyes. “I love you, too.” Their lips met again in a sultry embrace. They kissed for several minutes, hands exploring and caressing, before they settled back in the bed. Charlie snuggled into Harry’s arms and sighed with deep content, as he drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

~*~


	10. Could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suspicions surround Charlie.

~*~

Harry awoke the next morning feeling like a king. Charlie's head was pillowed against his chest and every breath he let out, tickled Harry. He could feel one of Charlie's legs pressing against him and suddenly realized he had an erection. When Charlie shifted slightly in his sleep, Harry felt Charlie's hard member as well, which caused him to blush. Harry very much wanted to make love to Charlie right then, but wasn't about to start anything in a dorm full of other boys who could wake up at any moment.

Charlie stretched languidly across Harry’s body, pressing against him even more. Harry gasped as Charlie’s leg began moving over his erection. Charlie gave a low moan before suddenly sitting up on the bed.

Charlie looked down at Harry and blushed. “Sorry,” he said shyly.

“I’m not.” Harry grinned mischievously as he reached up to grab Charlie by the back of the neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He smiled as Charlie giggled into his mouth. Even first thing in the morning, Charlie tasted good, like mint. Harry let go of him suddenly as he heard movement from one of the other beds. 

Charlie was still blushing profusely as he climbed over Harry and off the bed. Harry yawned and stretched before getting out of bed as well. He was about to open the curtain to return to his side of the room when he heard Ron call his name. Before he could call back, Charlie’s curtain swung open. 

Ron didn’t bat an eye about Harry being by Charlie’s bed and Charlie only raised an eyebrow about the intrusion. 

“Harry, sorry if I woke you guys, but … um… can I borrow your cloak?” 

“My cloak? Why?” Harry asked in confusion. It was not a normal request from Ron.

“Um… well…” Ron’s face was redder than his hair. 

Charlie stepped up behind Harry and put an arm over his shoulder. “Give him the cloak, Harry,” he said with a wink to Ron.

“It’s in my trunk,” Harry said with even more confusion than before. “Am I missing something?” He asked as Ron smiled and thanked him, disappearing behind the curtain again.

“All right, what was that all about?” Harry turned on Charlie and eyed him suspiciously. 

“I think Ron might have a … guest that he doesn’t want everyone to see leaving.” Charlie laughed at the look of shock on Harry’s face.

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No! I heard them come in late last night.”

“Ron Weasley and … Draco Malfoy! Wow! Who’d have guessed…” Harry shook his head, gave Charlie a light kiss, then went to get dressed.

Over the next several days, Harry and Charlie grew even closer. Harry didn’t even try to sleep in his own bed anymore. He would do his nightly routine next to Charlie and then they’d climb into Charlie’s bed together. They held each other and kissed with a few light touches, but neither tried taking it further than that. They were content to just be together.

Ron and Draco got closer as well. They almost never separated anymore except to go to their respective dorms, but even that rarely survived the night. One or the other would borrow Harry’s invisibility cloak to sneak into the other’s bed.

Harry was in the library one day while Charlie was helping Professor Lupin brew potions for Madame Pomfrey. He heard Ron and Draco talking quietly, but decided not to interrupt them. When he heard Charlie’s name mentioned, he stopped to listen.

“I’m not saying Charlie IS Snape,” Draco was saying, “just that he reminds me of him.”

“In what way?” Ron asked incredulously. “They’re nothing alike!”

“Yes, they are. Snape could do wandless magic, and I’ve heard that Charlie can, too. Snape had his patented stares and sneers which Charlie mimics perfectly. Then there’s his abilities with potions. He’s WAY advanced even for a seventh year! And… just the way he walks and talks. I don’t know, maybe I am just imagining things.”

“Is that why you were always staring at him, at the beginning of the year?” Ron wondered aloud.

“Yes. There’s just something about him that reminds me of my godfather. Maybe it’s just that I miss him so much. His mannerisms are just so much like Snape.”

Harry was amazed to see the sadness and loneliness in Draco’s face. He was more surprised by the comparison he had made between Snape and Charlie. There were all sorts of little things Harry had noticed too, but had brushed it off the same way Draco was.

Harry set his book back on the shelf and left the library. He needed to think. It didn’t make sense. Charlie was 20 years younger than Severus had been when he died. Charlie’s hair and eyes were the wrong color, too. Harry suddenly remembered a flash of black hair and eyes on Charlie when they had used the glamour potion.

He found himself staring at the feet of the gargoyle protecting the entrance to the Headmaster’s office. Harry felt a wave of emotions crash over him as he remembered the blood that had stained the floor in that very spot. He tried to choke down a sob at the echo of Severus’ pain-filled cry.

Sitting at the gargoyle’s feet, face hidden behind his hands, Harry thought about Charlie. He knew Charlie hadn’t lied about not remembering his past. He had seen the pain and sorrow too clearly in the haunted hazel eyes. It was quite the coincidence that he had lost his memories at the same time that Severus was murdered. He didn’t understand how he could have come back as a sixteen year old, though. Who would have done that, and why?

Albus Dumbledore. Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Albus Dumbledore could have done it. Perhaps it was to protect Severus. If he had survived the attack, the Death Eaters would have returned to finish it off. So, it was possible that Charles Alexander Tompkins was indeed Severus Snape.

Harry stood up and walked away, deep in thought. He never noticed the pair of twinkling blue eyes watching him.

~*~


	11. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys give in to their attraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes explicit boyxboy sex! You've been warned!

~*~

That night, Harry laid in bed next to Charlie, watching him sleep. He gently traced the lines of Charlie’s face with his fingertips, admiring his soft pale skin, his pink lips, the light flutter of his eyelashes as he dreamed what Harry hoped was a happy dream. If he looked close enough, Harry was sure he could see black under the reddish brown of his hair. He was almost certain now that Charlie really was Severus, and that only made him love the boy even more.

Harry settled down in the bed, pulling Charlie securely into his arms. If Dumbledore had done this to protect Severus, Harry would make certain the man’s efforts didn’t go to waste. He would protect Charlie with all his heart and soul. No one would hurt Charlie the way Severus had been hurt.

~*~

It was Valentine’s Day morning. Charlie woke up with a start. He had been dreaming again, but this time it was different. He couldn’t remember it clearly, but he thought there might have been a large ugly snake in his dream. As he turned to watch Harry stretch, waking slowly, he smiled and decided it was just nerves. As that thought crossed his mind, he felt a sudden churning in his stomach. It was the day of the talent show!

He groaned and rolled out of bed, landing on his knees with a thump. Harry was suddenly wide awake and asking if he was alright.

“No, I’m not alright! I have to get on a stage in front of the whole bloody school and make a fool of myself!” Charlie yelled and growled as they heard the other boys starting to move around the dorm.

Harry almost laughed at the perfect Snape impersonation, but stopped himself as he realized it wasn’t an impersonation at all. He quickly swallowed his uncertain emotions and smiled.

“Relax, Charlie! You’re going to be fine. You did great at the auditions,” he said reassuringly.

“The auditions weren’t held in front of EVERYONE!” Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.  
+  
Harry laughed, reaching out to cup Charlie's chin in his hand. He turned the younger man's face towards him and kissed him lightly. "You'll be fine!"

Charlie sighed and gave a resigned look. He kissed Harry again, melting into his warm embrace. 

Harry’s arms wrapped around Charlie’s waist, encouraging him back up onto the bed, and on top of him. The gap in the bedcurtains that Charlie had made when he stumbled automatically closed as the two settled on the bed. Charlie’s knees straddled Harry’s hips, as the need between the pair slowly built. 

Harry’s hands slid up Charlie’s back, underneath the material of the other boy’s pajamas, enjoying the feel of the lithe muscles rippling beneath his fingertips. “Gods, Charlie. Feels so right. Need you so much.”

Charlie closed his eyes and just let himself feel Harry's touch. The image from his dream flashed through his mind and he knew he had to see that look of passion on Harry's face for himself. He opened his eyes and stared into Harry's for a moment before pushing on Harry's chest to slide down his thighs.

Sitting on Harry's knees, Charlie pulled up his best friend's nightshirt and began kissing the smooth chest below him. He kissed, then nipped, then sucked the small pointed nipples, then licked his way to Harry's navel, his hands running up and down Harry's sides. With a mischievous smirk, his looked up at Harry just as his tongue dipped into the small indentation, causing Harry to gasp and buck his hips up to meet Charlie's tongue.

Harry’s hands tangled in Charlie’s hair, encouraging the other boy’s head down lower. “Please, Charlie.”

Charlie giggled against Harry's flat tummy. He scratched his fingernails down Harry's sides hard enough to leave red trails, but not really enough to hurt, and grasped the waistband of his boxers. He inched them down slowly, kissing the smooth skin as it was revealed. He stopped with Harry's erection caught in the elastic and nipped at the small dip in the curve of his right, then left hip. 

He pulled the boxers down to his thighs and gasped as Harry's hard cock jumped out and slapped against his stomach. It was exactly as he remembered it from his dream. It was circumcised, fairly long and quite thick, thicker than most he'd seen, though he wasn't sure how many he had seen before.

He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched a pearl of pre-cum form on the tip, then stuck out his tongue and swiped it off. He closed his eyes and tested the first sample of Harry's essence, ignoring Harry's quiet pleas for more. When he decided that the taste was acceptable, he swooped down and swallowed Harry's cock to the root. He was almost as shocked as Harry when it slid into his throat so easily. It felt like he had been doing it all his life, and yet, with Harry, it was an entirely new universe.

Harry eagerly submitted to Charlie’s ministrations, nearly coming prematurely when Charlie swallowed him fully, his hands tightening in the other boy’s hair. He bucked his hips up enthusiastically, losing himself in the pleasurable sensations he was receiving. As he felt himself spiraling towards orgasm, however, he tugged at Charlie’s head, urging him to stop. Seeing his lover’s questioning look, Harry smirked. “Can’t have you having all the fun, now can we?”

Charlie and Harry both chuckled as the two reversed their positions on the bed. Harry slowly undid the buttons of Charlie’s top, tasting each inch of creamy skin as it was revealed. When finally he was done, he pushed the fabric to the side, his calloused fingertips gliding roughly over Charlie’s apparently sensitive nipples. Harry slowly kissed and nipped his way down Charlie’s chest, mimicking the other boy’s earlier movements. 

When at last he had reached Charlie’s waistline, he eagerly slid Charlie’s pants down his legs, and released the other boy’s straining length. Harry began licking slowly, teasingly, along the shaft, swirling his tongue around the head as Charlie bucked and writhed beneath him. 

Too soon for Charlie’s liking, Harry released the length from his lips, crawling back up Charlie’s body and silencing the other boy’s protest with a searing kiss. Harry pressed his body down onto Charlie’s, their cocks brushing together and sending waves of desire through each of them.

Charlie gasped, breaking their kiss. Panting he gripped Harry around the waist and flipped them over. He wanted to watch Harry's face as he climaxed, even thought he had seen the look of rapture in his dreams. He wanted to know it was real. 

He straddled Harry's hips and ground their erections together. With just a few thrusts, Harry arched up, his head thrown back, and moaned Charlie's name. Seeing the look of pure passion and feeling Harry's semen hitting his chest, pushed Charlie over the edge into bliss as well. He cried Harry's name in a hoarse whisper, his hands braced on Harry's chest, his eyes locked on Harry's face. He then collapsed into his lover's strong arms to catch his breath.

Harry held Charlie close, placing kiss after tender kiss against the top of Charlie’s head. “That was amazing,” he murmured, chuckling as he felt Charlie nodding his agreement against his chest.

Harry wished that he could stay that way forever, wrapped up in the arms of his lover, feeling Charlie’s weight against his body, but unfortunately, it was impossible not to hear the sounds of their dormmates getting ready for the day, and he knew logically that they had a lot to do before the show that evening.

“I suppose we’d better get up now.”

"Do I have to?" Charlie whined playfully. He really didn't want to move out of Harry's circle of warmth, least of all for the Talent Show. He sighed heavily, then began to move, his stomach rumbling ominously. He kissed Harry once more before they started preparing for the long day ahead.


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone prepares for the show.

~*~

The Great Hall was a chaotic mass of disorganized organization. Harry directed 3 Hufflepuffs as they maneuvered a disco ball into place over where the dance floor would be after the talent show. Hermione was in a corner with 15 other girls from various houses creating large hearts which would float above the dancers and Dean and Seamus were working with Professor Lupin to set up a sound system. 

Harry looked up at the stage and saw Charlie standing with a microphone in his hand, looking absolutely terrified. Somehow, someone had roped him into helping with the sound system. All he had to do was say a few words and sing a couple of notes, but by how green he looked, he might as well have been performing already.

Harry shook his head with a smile. Charlie had really opened up a lot in the last several months, so much so, that the shyness he showed about performing still surprised Harry. He was shaken out of his thoughts by his name being yelled. He looked up just in time to see the disco ball falling right above his head. He dropped to a crouching position, his hands over his head waiting for the impact, which never came.

Uncovering his head just enough to peak at the ball, he found it hovering just over his head. He let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and looked towards the stage. Charlie was standing with his hand outstretched, his face a mask of pure concentration. Everyone was staring at him. Charlie had never demonstrated his wandless magic in front of such a large crowd. Lupin was staring at him with a mix of awe and fear and wonder.

Charlie slowly set the ball down beside Harry and released it. Harry continued to watch Charlie as he closed his eyes and swayed slightly. It must have taken a lot of energy to catch and hold the 4ft disco ball. After several deep breaths, Charlie relaxed visibly and opened his eyes. He was suddenly very conscious of the stares he was receiving from around the room.

“Alright everyone. The show’s over, get back to work so we can have a talent show tonight!” Lupin clapped his hands and got everyone moving again, though his own eyes continued to watch Charlie.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Charlie asked nervously as he came to stand next to Harry.

“I’m fine, thanks to you. My guardian angel,” he said softly, giving Charlie a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at Charlie’s blush. They got back to work, stopping only for a quick lunch. By 2:30pm everything was set and ready to go. 

Everything except the performers. Ron and Draco were still arguing about what hexes and spells to use, Neville was panicking about his plants, and Charlie had locked himself in the boys bathroom on the second floor, refusing to come out until spring.

“Charlie,” Harry said soothingly. “You’ve got a beautiful voice! You’re going to be fine!”

“I am NOT going to be fine! I’m sick! Go away!”

“Charlie, you’re not sick. Now either open the door or stand back while I kick it in,” Harry said, keeping his voice low and patient, belying his words.

He heard a growl as the door was finally opened. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at the scowl on Charlie’s face and saw the darkness in his eyes. It was the exact look Severus used to give him in potions class when Harry defied him. He swallowed hard and shook it off.

“You can do this, Charlie. I know you can,” he said, gently touching Charlie’s cheek. He smiled at how the slight touch removed the scowl and darkness as Charlie leaned into his hand. 

He pulled Charlie into a deep kiss, his hands trailing down the soft skin of his neck and wrapped around his waist. Charlie’s hands tangled into Harry’s hair as their bodies pressed together. Harry giggled into the warm mouth as Charlie jumped from Harry’s hands pinching his arse. He then moaned as Charlie started sucking on his tongue and rubbing against him.

“Harry,” Charlie whispered seductively against his lips when they finally came up for air. “If anyone laughs, I’m blaming you.”

Harry snickered. “Deal.” He pressed Charlie against the wall and kissed him hard, nipping at his lips and tongue until they were forced up for air again. Harry’s hands were still on Charlie’s arse, gripping him tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“We…” Charlie tried talking between kisses. “We… better… Oh! … mmm… get… ready…”

Harry mumbled an agreement as he sucked on the sweet skin on the side of Charlie’s neck, but didn’t let go. Finally, Charlie pushed Harry way and held him back at arms length. Charlie could see the lust darkening Harry’s emerald eyes, and knew his own must be almost black, but the hall in front of the boy’s bathroom was not the place to give in to passion, no matter how much he wanted to.

“We better go get ready,” he said again, more clearly this time. Harry nodded and took Charlie’s hand. They straightened their robes as they walked back to the Gryffindor dorm. By the time they reached the portrait guarding the door to the tower, they had caught their breath and were presentable, at least outwardly.

~*~

At precisely 4pm, the curtain was raised to reveal Harry Potter standing in the middle of an extravagant stage. He wore his best Gryffindor Red robe with a tall wizard’s hat and held his wand like a microphone. He smiled and nodded at the applause and waited for the crowd to quiet down before he started to speak.

“My fellow wizards and witches! Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Talent Show!” He again waited for quiet. “Tonight, you will see the many various talents this school has to offer. You will witness dazzling displays of magic, incredible illusions to baffle the mind, and be enchanted by the voices of angels. So, sit back and enjoy the show!”

“We’ll start by introducing our judges. First we have Madame Hooch,” Harry said, giving her a slight bow and a big smile. She stood up and smiled proudly, waving at the audience.

“Next,” Harry said after she had sat down, “we have Professor Binns.” The professor stayed in his seat, but turned and gave a little wave. Harry hadn’t even been sure the man/ghost had been awake. He didn’t know who’s idea it was to have Binns, the history teacher, as a judge, and he wasn’t sure he should have agreed to it, but it was too late now.

“Next to Professor Binns, is Professor Vector.” The Arithmancy Professor stood up and blew kisses to the audience, which came out as bright red lips that exploded into sparkling red hearts before fading away. 

“Last, but certainly not least, is Professor Lupin.” Remus stood up and gave Harry and the audience curt bows, before returning to his seat.

“Professor Trelawney believes she already knows who will win tonight,” Harry said with a smile, holding up a white envelope. “Let’s see if we can prove her wrong!” The audience laughed as well as Trelawney herself, who was sitting in the front row with the rest of the faculty. She was confident enough in her prediction that the doubt from the audience didn’t worry her.

“The judges will narrow the field down to 3 contestants, then it will be up to YOU, the audience to choose the final winner. So, let the show begin!”


	13. Lets Get It Started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Show begins.

Harry waited as the applause died down and the lights dimmed before introducing the first act. A fifth year Hufflepuff came out with a dancing toad. It was a great start as it got the audience and judges laughing and already enjoying the show. 

The Patil twins came next doing a muggle style magic show, using Crabbe and Goyle as their not so lovely assistants. Harry watched Lupin from the side, worrying about it bringing back painful memories, but the werewolf laughed along with everyone else. Harry was sure the twins show had gone much better than the one the Marauders had twenty years ago.

A dramatic reading, by a third year Slytherin from a play by a lesser known wizard playwright followed. The poor girl had been so nervous, though, that she forgot most of the words and nearly ran off the stage before she was even finished.

Harry continued to introduce the acts, most of which went over fairly well, others that flopped with a resounding thud. The worst act was the interpretative dance number by a seventh year Ravenclaw boy. He was out of step with the music from the start, and fell on his arse enough times to make Harry wince with pain. There were a few other singers, but Harry was sure Charlie would beat them all with his deep, sensual voice.

Harry introduced Ron and Draco, then stood off stage to watch. He had to dodge a few times as stray hexes came his way, but over all, the two did very well in their dueling scene. Some of the hexes they had chosen to use were quite spectacular, creating huge fireworks to explode, lighting the stage and audience with various colors. Their timing was nearly perfect as they dodged one another, throwing and blocking almost simultaneously. As they finished and took their bows, Harry clapped happily, noting the look of pleasure on the judges faces. He was quite certain that they would make the top three.

Following Ron and Draco were two Gryffindors acting out a scene from Hamlet. It was very well done with the exception of their lack of movement across the stage. It looked almost like they were rooted to the spot. Several more acts followed, but none that Harry really worried about taking Ron and Draco’s place in the top there.

Finally, it was almost time for Charlie’s act, which was to be the last one of the night. As Neville took the stage to dazzle the audience with his green thumb talent, Harry slipped over to talk to Charlie.

“Are you alright?” he asked, though he could see the fear in Charlie’s eyes. 

Charlie just looked at him with pleading eyes, as though begging for Harry not to make him go on. His jaw was clenched shut and he looked like he might vomit if he opened his mouth. Harry smiled at him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“No matter what happens,” Harry whispered into his ear, “I’ll always love you, Charles Alexander Tompkins.” He felt Charlie immediately relax in his arms. 

“I love you too, Harry,” Charlie whispered in return before pulling back enough to kiss Harry. 

Harry moaned as he heard Hermione calling him. He gave Charlie another big smile and was relieved to see it returned, before crossing back onto the stage. He introduced Dean Thomas who would be playing a song on piano solo and then remain to play for Charlie.

Harry watched Charlie as he took several deep breaths, clearing his mind and listening to the music. Dean had chosen a song by Claude Debussy, called "Clare de Lune." Charlie caught Harry staring at him and smiled, which caused Harry’s heart to sore with the music. He almost missed his cue again as Dean wrapped up the music and took his bow.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are nearly at a close. The next act, a song by Charles Tompkins, will be the final act of the night. We will then take a short break while the judges finish up, then, after the final three acts have been chosen, it will be up to YOU to chose the final winner. So, without further a due, here is Charles Tompkins accompanied by Dean Thomas on piano.” 

Harry stepped to the side of the stage and watched Charlie step into the spot light. Harry’s eyes grazed over him, admiring his choice of costume. Charlie wore a white cotton shirt with puffy sleeves that was opened right down to his navel, showing off his well toned chest, black trousers that flared out at the ankle and black leather shoes. His hair, which was now down to the middle of his back, was tied with a white ribbon.

Listening as Dean started playing, Harry didn’t immediately recognize the tune. Looking at the judges, however, it was obvious that Professor Lupin recognized it. Lupin’s eyes were as big as saucers and got even bigger once Charlie began to sing. Harry suddenly realized why, as the words made it clear. 

My love, my darling  
I hunger for your touch  
Alone, lonely time  
And time goes by  
So slowly  
And time can do so much  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me

 

Lonely rivers flow to the sea  
To the sea  
To the open arms of the sea  
Lonely rivers sigh  
Wait for me  
Wait for me  
I'll be coming home  
Wait for me

Charlie had chosen to sing Unchained Melody, the same song Severus Snape had sung twenty years ago. His voice was as deep and sensual as it had been at the audition, but somehow sounded even more angelic this time. Harry saw the tears in Lupin’s eyes before turning to watch the man he loved. Draco had been right. Charlie really was Severus. Harry let out a long, slow breath. He was relieved to know Severus hadn’t really died, and was glad that he had been given a second chance at life. He would do whatever it took to make sure Charlie was happy and got everything he deserved out of life. He would also give the headmaster a piece of his mind about not telling him the truth.

As the curtain dropped over Charlie, Harry looked back at Lupin, who was drying his eyes on his sleeve along with Hooch and Vector. Binns, who had not only been awake through the whole show, but had been cheering louder than any of the students, stood up and applauded. It started a standing ovation for Charlie, who was thrust out from behind the curtain by Ron, Neville, and several others to take another bow.

He caught Draco’s eyes, which were red and watery, and knew that Draco now knew without a doubt about Charlie. Harry shook his head at Draco, indicating not to tell anyone. Draco gave a curt nod before walking away. Harry saw Charlie smiling shyly at the audience and rushed up to hug and kiss him, right there on the stage. He was so happy that Charlie had gotten over his stage fright and performed beautifully.


	14. And The Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowning the champion!

They left the stage to get a drink while the judges got their scores in order. After just a few minutes, Lupin waved at Harry to indicate they were ready. Harry gave Charlie a good luck kiss and wished Ron luck as well. He picked up a piece of paper as he walked past the judges table. He couldn’t help noticing the way Lupin continued to stare at Charlie, and really couldn’t blame him for it. Lupin had obviously recognized Severus’ voice coming from Charlie.

“Ladies and gentlemen, and Professor Dumbledore,” Harry said after retaking the stage, giving Dumbledore a mild glare. “Before the three finalists are announced, lets give everyone another round of applause!”

The audience clapped, whistled, and cheered loudly, showing their appreciation for everyone who had entertained them. 

“Now for the three finalists!” Harry waved the sheet of parchment in the air. “The first is… Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy!” Harry cheered with everyone else as Ron and Draco rushed on stage holding hands. They bowed and waved excitedly.

“The second is…” Harry said after the noise had dimmed. “The Patil twins with their not so lovely assistants Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle!”

Harry clapped, but nervously kept an eye on the paper. The names were charmed to come up one by one, so he still didn’t know who the last one was. Dean had done a fantastic job on the piano and a few others had done well in their performances as well. He couldn’t be sure if Charlie had made it or not. He looked down at Charlie, who was standing off to the side of the judges table, his eyes squeezed tight. Harry wasn’t sure if Charlie was praying to win or lose.

Harry cleared his throat before reading the last name. “The third finalist is… CHARLIE TOMPIKNS!!” Harry laughed and whooped as Charlie just stood staring at him with a look of horror on his face.

Lupin got out of his chair, shaking his head with a sad smile, and escorted Charlie to the stage as the entire room cheered him on. Once on stage, Charlie gave a nervous smile and waved. Harry kissed his cheek and gave him a hug.

“Alright, Hogwarts! It’s up to you! Under you’re chairs you’ll find a slip of parchment with the contestants names on it. Just point your wand at the one you want to win.”

There was plenty of rustling and mumbling as the audience complied with the instructions. As the finalists shifted around nervously, Harry held Charlie’s sweaty hand. After a few minutes, Professor Binns approached the stage with another piece of paper. Harry held it up to quiet the students.

“Before I read off who you chose as tonight’s winner, I’m going to read off Professor Trelawney’s prediction.” There were mixed sounds of groans and laughs. “According to her prediction…” Harry let go of Charlie’s hand and moved slightly away so he couldn’t peek at it, and read what was written. He nearly fainted. Written on the parchment was: **_Severus Snape A.K.A. Charles Alexander Tompkins._**

Harry swallowed hard and read out, “Charlie Tompkins.” The audience roared and jumped to their feet with catcalls and whistles. Harry looked to Charlie, who was again smiling nervously as he was patted on the back by the other finalists.

“Well, at least she picked a finalist.” Harry saw her giving him a glare and laughed along with all the students. She was still very sure of herself, and now he thought that she just might have gotten a prediction right for a change.

“As for the audience’s choice…” Harry took his time unfolding the paper, letting the tension mount. “Third place is… The Patil twins!” Harry smiled and laughed as the girls screamed and jumped for joy.

“The first place winner of this years Hogwarts Talent Show goes to… … CHARLES ALEXANDER TOMPKINS!!” 

Charlie stood dumbfounded as the audience once again leaped to their feet, a look of pure shock on his face. Harry picked him up in his arms, swinging him around and laughing. When he set him back on his feet, Harry captured his lips, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they separated for air, Charlie finally smiled.

“I can’t believe I won,” he whispered, still shocked.

“I can! You sing like an angel!” Harry beamed happily at him. Charlie started to snicker, then giggle, then finally burst into infectious laughter. “Give a bow, Charlie!”

Charlie turned back to his standing ovation and gave a deep bow. He turned to the judges and gave them a bow as well. He was puzzled by the way Lupin had reacted to his performance, and by the way the professor continued to stare at him, but thought it was just from memories of the last talent show he had been at. All thoughts of Lupin faded as Harry pulled him into another hungry kiss before Dumbledore came on stage, three trophies floating in front of him.

Harry presented everyone with their trophies and watched them exit the stage. He turned back to the audience with his wand/microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you once again. You have helped to make this, the first Talent Show at Hogwarts in nearly 20 years, spectacular! The Valentine’s Day dance will begin shortly. There will be plenty of food, drink, and music! Enjoy!” Harry took a bow as the students and faculty applauded him.


	15. The End of the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes to terms with his guilt and finally is able to let it go and move on with his life with Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Sher and Chark for all their help and encouragement with it. I never would have gotten it finished without all your poking and prodding. Lots and lots of love and cuddles to you both!

~*~

Harry kissed Charlie’s cheek and sent him to sit with their friends while he talked to Dumbledore for a moment. As he approached the headmaster, Harry felt his anger rising. He felt betrayed by the man he had trusted most. Dumbledore knew how guilty he had felt over Severus’ death. He knew how hurt Harry had been at losing Severus just when they had started to get to know each other, and yet, had said nothing.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked as soon as he stood in front of the white haired wizard. The hurt and anger was clear in his soft voice and bright eyes.

“It was the only way I knew to protect him,” Dumbledore said sadly. He felt bad for not telling Harry, but hadn’t trusted anyone with the life of his precious little one.

“You should have told me,” Harry stated flatly, shaking his head. He was no longer sure of what he wanted to say, so he simply walked away.

"I would have," Dumbledore said softly, too quiet for Harry's retreating ears to hear, "had I known you were in love with him." He sighed sadly and returned to his room.

Remus stopped Harry with a gentle hand on his shoulder. They watched Charlie together as he laughed and talked animatedly with the others at the table. He was more relaxed than either had seen him in weeks and certainly more relaxed than Severus had ever been. There was no anxiety in his eyes, no tension in his neck and shoulders, no impending fear for his life.

"Take care of him, Harry. He deserves it," Remus said with a touch of sadness. He gave Harry a small smile, then turned toward the staff table.

In spite of where his life began, Charles Alexander Tompkins was not Severus Snape. He was his own entity, his own person, and Harry never wanted that to change. As much as he had found himself caring for Severus, it was Charlie he had fallen in love with, and it was Charlie he would spend his life loving.

Harry sighed with a smile as he stepped up to the table. He wrapped his arms around Charlie from behind and kissed his ear.

“I love you, Charlie,” he whispered. He didn’t give the younger boy a chance to respond before capturing his lips in a lingering, love filled kiss. He didn’t need to hear the words from the deep, baritone voice to know that Charlie felt the same. All he needed were the soft lips, and warm hands around him.

~*~*~*~


End file.
